Doctor Tickles
by MissFeral
Summary: Based on the medical drama show 'Dr. Kildare' which ran from 1961 to 1966. This particular story is based on the episode "Tomorrow is a Fickle Girl" in which Sal Mineo guest-starred as Carlos. There was a scene at the beginning of the episode where Carlos lays down on a table and is examined by Dr. Kildare.


Carlos Mendoza went to the hospital for a check-up. He shook hands with Dr. Kildare and stepped into the examination room. Carlos sat on the table and let the doctor check his pulse and take his temperature. The doctor lightly tapped each of his knees with a hammer to check his reflexes. Then the doctor looked into his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth to check for any abnormalities. Then Kildare asked him to remove his shirt and lay down on his back. So Carlos did as he was told…he took off his shirt and lay down on the table. His chest was toned and perfectly tanned. He always took very good care of himself.

Dr. Kildare used his stethoscope to listen to Carlos' heartbeat. It was perfect.

"Alright, Carlos, now I would like to check your Babinski reflex," Kildare said, smiling. "Can you take off your shoes, please?"

"Sure, doc."

Carlos removed his shoes and socks and then he lay down so the doctor could check his feet.

Kildare grabbed his foot and swiped his finger up the sole, causing Carlos to giggle and squirm. Kildare grinned as he did the same thing to Carlos' other foot, eliciting the same reaction from him.

"Heeheehee! No, no! Doc, please be careful!" Carlos squealed.

"What's the matter?" Kildare asked, smiling. "You ticklish?"

Carlos smiled and blushed. "Just a little bit."

"Oh, I see…" Kildare had a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Be careful, will ya?"

"Sure, Carlos," Kildare chuckled, "I'll be careful." With that, he snatched Carlos' foot and put it in a headlock. Kildare then scribbled his fingers all over Carlos' bare sole.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOO DOC PLEASE!" Carlos laughed, writhing around on the table.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle," Kildare teased, laughing right along with him.

Carlos shrieked and laughed uncontrollably. He struggled and writhed and he finally managed to put his foot out of the doctor's grasp.

"Ha! You sure got a tickle spot there," Kildare chuckled, "Don't you, Carlos?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Carlos admitted, catching his breath. "My feet have always been very ticklish…ever since I was a kid."

Dr. Kildare grinned evilly.

"Can we continue with my check-up now?" asked Carlos.

"Certainly. Just relax now and I'll check your stomach." With that, Dr. Kildare walked over to Carlos' midsection and placed his gloved hands on his bare belly.

Carlos was a bit nervous. "Is this going to tickle, doc?"

"I don't know…maybe," Kildare teased.

Carlos took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Kildare dug his fingers into Carlos' stomach, making the young man explode with laughter.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE STAHAHAHAHAP!" Carlos screamed, curling up in a ball.

Kildare continued tickling him but was having some difficulty due to Carlos trying to block his hands. "My, my, Carlos…we'll have to find some way to keep you still! With all that wiggling around it's quite hard for me to examine you. I will have to restrain you."

"R-Restrain me?! What do you mean?" asked Carlos as he caught his breath.

Then Dr. Kildare went to his supply cabinet and pulled out some ropes. He tied Carlos' arms over his head and then tied his legs down. The young man was terrified – he was now stretched out, immobilized, and completely defenseless.

"Please, doc!" he begged. "Please don't!"

"Please don't _what?"_ askedKildare, smirking.

"Don't tickle me anymore!"

"We have to finish this examination," Kildare said, firmly. "And now…with you tied down, it will be very easy for me." Then Kildare reached into his lab coat and produced two white feathers.

Carlos' brown eyes filled with terror.

Kildare placed a feather into both of Carlos' bare armpits and slowly dragged them up and down.

Carlos burst into hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OOOOOOHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOOOO!"

"You like that, don't you?" asked Kildare, chuckling. "Yes, you do…coochie coochie coo!" He continued to mercilessly drag the feathers up and down, beginning at his armpits and moving all the way down to his sides, then going back up to his pits again. "Hey, how about that belly button? Let's have a go at that cute little bellybutton!" Kildare then placed the tip of a feather into Carlos' belly button and drilled it down deep, twirling and wiggling it around.

Carlos threw back his head and screamed with laughter. His cheeks went bright red and his body gleamed in a light sweat.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Kildare said, grinning wickedly.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MERCY! MEEEERCY!"

"No mercy for patients, Carlos."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! HEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NO MORE! PLEEEEASE!"

After a few minutes of belly button tickling, Kildare decided it was time to check his patient's neck.

"Alright, let's examine that neck." With that, Kildare viciously dug his fingers into Carlos' sensitive neck and collarbone.

"OOOOOOHH WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA!" Carlos wailed, trying to block Kildare's fingers by scrunching up his shoulders.

"You sure have a lot of tickle spots!" laughed Kildare.

The neck tickling continued for a long time. Then Kildare started digging into Carlos' ribs and sides. He scribbled his fingers in Carlos' underarms. He blew a long, evil, wet raspberry on his tummy.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Dr. Kildare walked over to his patient's helpless feet and began gliding the long feather up and down his bare soles. He did this for several minutes until Carlos' face turned crimson and he could no longer breathe.

"You are in perfect health, Mr. Mendoza," said Kildare, when the tickle torture finally ended. "You were a great patient. Feel free to come back and see me anytime."

Carlos was still giggling silly as he gasped for air.

Then Kildare opened the door and called for a nurse to come in. When the nurse entered, Kildare told her to untie Carlos and let him go.

As soon as he was free, Carlos got dressed and staggered out of the examination room, feeling worse now than when he had come in. He was in awe of what had just happened to him.

 _What a doctor,_ he thought. _What a doctor…_

The End


End file.
